


100 Kinks || Shimada Brothers/Reader

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Breasts, Caught, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Couch Sex, Couches, Creampie, Deepthroating, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Kisses, Hickeys, Hugs, Husbands, Interruption, Jealousy, Kinks, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Lube, Lust, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Masturbation, Moaning, Movie Night, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nighttime, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pain, Penis In Vagina Sex, Promises, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Slight Femdom, Somnophilia, Stubborn Hanzo, Suspension, Sweat, Teasing, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, hard on, hickey, reader tops, reflections, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Can you make it through the 100 Kink Challenge with these two brothers?





	1. Kissing

_ Hanzo x Fem!Reader _

  
  


**_Note: First one is not NSFW, I wasn’t sure how to make kissing really NSFW since I’d have to focus the kissing the whole time and I feel it’d take away from the sexualness of the fanfic. So enjoy a somewhat fluffy one, the rest WILL be NSFW!_ **

  
  


Every single kiss felt like it sent small waves of electricity were going through your skin, and you loved it. You shivered as his lips ghosted over the nape of your neck. You could feel his breath on your skin making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You took in a sharp breath before turning your head to look over your shoulder at him through half-lidded eyes. His own made of molten gold were full of amusement at your reactions. “Is something the matter,  _ Hime _ ?” he asked.

  
“Not at all,” you responded. “If anything...everything is perfect.”

 

“Hm...I’m glad,” he hummed before leaning in and capturing your lips.

 

His lips were soft and warm like a blanket, and his strong arms sliding around to pull your back t his chest only added to the feeling. You let out a content noise as he tightened his hold on you, his lips pressing a with more force against your own. His head tilted slightly as he deepened the kiss, making you crane your neck a bit more and an ache begin as a result. You whined slightly, and he reluctantly pulled away. Even so, you were both breathless. One of his hands moved from holding you to caress your cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as he studied your face.

 

“And you’re so handsome,” you countered, a faint blush dusting your cheeks.

 

He chuckled and kissed you again before saying, “I love you, Hime.”

 

“And I you, Hanzo.” 


	2. Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji discovers you've been hiding a secret from him...

_Genji x Fem!Reader_

 

_Note: This is when Genji is younger, before his brother tried to kill him._

 

It was something you’d never told your boyfriend. Why? It never came up. At least...not till now. You shivered as his hands ran over your bare skin, the Shimada marveling over your flawless beauty. “So gorgeous…” breathed the Shimada as he leaned down to kiss the spot behind your ear.

 

“Genji…” you whimpered as one stopped at your hip, the other in the middle of your back.

 

“Yes, (y/n)?” he teased.

 

“P-Please...I can’t wait anymore…”

 

“Please _what?_ ”

 

You squirmed. He was so cruel sometimes, but you know you wouldn’t get what you wanted till you answered him. “P-Please fuck me…” you said.

 

“Gladly,” he said before grabbing a fist full of your hair making you moan loudly, and he paused. “(Y/n)...do you have a thing for hair pulling?”

 

“M-Maybe…”

 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“I-I thought you’d think it was weird…”

 

He laughed, “This is far from weird. This makes things more enjoyable.”

 

“Wha- ah!”

 

You gasped as he shoved your head down so your face was pressed to the bed sheets and you could feel his cock against your entrance. You whined as he teased you by slowly moving his hips forward so he slowly entered you. You moaned loudly at the feeling of him filling you up inch by inch. “Ah…(y/n)...” he panted as he struggled to remain in control so you had time to adjust. “A...Are you ready?”

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

“Alright, l-let me know if it’s too much.”

  


You didn’t get a chance to reply as he pulled out before slamming back into you harshly. You gasped in surprise before he suddenly pulled on your hair. You shuddered as you grabbed for the sheets, head tilted backwards as your back arched to compensate for the action. You moaned loudly as he started at a quick pace, pressing into your sensitive cunt and making waves of pleasurable ecstasy overwhelm your senses.You can feel his hand still on your hip that is gripping you so hard you’re certain you’ll have bruises in the morning. “G-God (y/n)...” he panted. “You’re a-amazing…”

 

You could only moan in response as he pulled harder on your hair and his thrusts became stronger and a bit more erratic. You could feel his nails digging into your hip, your strands of hair straining against his firm grasp and the feeling of him pounding you from behind. It was almost too much for you as he hit a very sensitive spot making you gasp and nearly lose your death grip on the bed sheets. He chuckled at your response as he continued to thrust deep into your folds. “G-Genji I’m close…” you managed to get out.

 

“So am I,” he grunted as he felt your walls begin to tighten further around his cock.

 

“P-Please can I come?” you ask breathlessly.

 

“Y-Yes…”

 

Your release comes before his and it’s hard, fast, and intense. Your walls clench around him as you reach your climax. You cried out his name as you pressed back into him, and he pulled back before embedding himself deep inside you as he released his seed deep inside you. You felt a warmth explode within your belly and fill you up completely. However, you’re also acutely aware that as he did this, he yanked on your hair even harder.

 

You could only moan as your walls continue to milk every last drop of his seed from him before he is able to release your hair and pull out of you. You sighed as you finally collapse on the bed with your cunt dripping with your boyfriend’s cum. Your breathing was heavy as you tried to steady it, and you felt the sweat dripping down your skin from the activities of the night. It made you feel grimy and yearning for a shower. Genji seemed to have the same idea as he caught his breath before leaning down and scooping you up in his arms. “Come, let me draw us a bath.”

 

How he still has the strength and energy to carry you to his bathroom is beyond you, but you don’t question him. He carried you to the bath tub, setting you inside before drawing a warm bath. You look up at him as he smiled down at you. “Thank you,” you murmured.

 

“Anything for my Princess,” he replied kissing your forehead. “And next time, tell me things so I know what you like, alright?”

 

“Yes my Prince,” you said before kissing his cheek.


	3. On the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decides they can't wait and utilizes the couch...

_ Hanzo x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is before Hanzo tried to kill his brother. _

 

Of all the places, you weren’t exactly expecting him to want to take you here of all places. “H-Hanzo...shouldn’t we move to the bedroom?” you asked as you stifled a moan. The eldest Shimada brother was currently fondling your breasts. His hands on both, squeezing, massaging, and teasing your nipples while he busied himself with licking and nipping at your neck. “Hm...too far,” he mumbled before lightly biting your neck.

 

“Ah...w-what if someone sees?”

 

“Don’t worry, no one will,” he assured as he left a hickey behind in his wake. “Besides, the couch seems to be ideal for now.”

 

You didn’t protest anymore as he began to lower himself down your body, trailing kisses down your skin as he went. You felt his lips tickling your pristine flesh as he slowly made his descent. He stopped just before your entrance, pulling away as he move his hands from your breasts to your thighs. He was gentle as he moved your legs further apart so he could get a good look at your dripping slit. “You’re already so wet for me,” he purred which caused you to blush.

 

He was quiet as he leaned forward, kissing your inner thigh. Meanwhile, his left hand moved to lightly graze over your entrance before he slid a finger within you. You gasped slightly at the foreign feeling of his rough, calloused finger slowly massaging your inner folds. He could feel just how wet you had become for him as you instinctively tried to grind down on his finger, but he stopped you. His other hand moved to rest just above your navel and hold you down. 

 

Hanzo wanted this to last as he watched you slowly losing your senses, unraveling before him. This is what he’s been waiting for so long to do. To take you as his own and claim what is his. He smiled down at you as he watched you squirm and look up at him with pleading eyes. His finger slid out teasingly and made you whimper. 

 

However, he didn’t leave you wanting for long as he slid two fingers back inside instead. His fingers slowly pumped in and out, pausing every few moments to scissor and stretch you so you were ready for him. Your moans were like a symphony to his ears as he pumped his fingers deeper, and deeper into your folds as he tried to prepare you for what was to come. He eventually pulled away, and you pouted as you look at him. He chuckled at the look on your face. “So impatient,” he said before getting off the couch and waving for you to stand. 

 

You obeyed and he grabbed you, moving to the armrest of the couch and turning you to face it. He moved you forward so your hips were against the armrest before he pushed your upper half downwards so your bare stomach pressed to the soft fabric of the couch. You heard his yukata drop and him removing the remainder of his clothes. You shuddered in anticipation as you shifted eagerly. 

 

His hands on your hips reminded you of who was in control of the situation, and you submitted instantly. He hummed approval as you grabbed at the couch cushion so you’d be supported. He leaned down, kissing the back of your neck as he gently pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance. You stiffened slightly as he kissed at your neck and shoulders to try to soothe your nerves. He was careful as he ran his cock against your pussy as he allowed you time to prepare for what was to come. 

 

He could feel your wetness lubing him up, and he wanted nothing more than to thrust deep within you immediately. However, he knew to be patient, otherwise it wouldn’t be as enjoyable for you. As soon as you looked over your shoulder at him and gave a nod of approval he started. He slowly pulled back before beginning to push inside of you.

 

You gasped slightly and grasped the cushions more tightly as he eased his way inside of you. You could feel the pain of him stretching you and filling you up as a few tears formed in your eyes. He soon was inside you all the way, his balls brushing your plump cheeks. He was patient for you to adjust to him as he knew it must hurt as he saw a little blood from the pressure he was putting on your walls. “Let me know when I can move, (y/n),” he said gently.

 

You nodded as you struggled to keep your tears from falling. The pain was harsh, but you knew it’d only last so long as it was already beginning to dull away to some pleasure. “G-Go,” you said, and he obeyed as he slowly pulled out before thrusting deep into you. You cried out softly as he took your virginity, taking your purity and deflowering you. He set a slower pace, struggling to do so as he wanted nothing more than to fuck you as hard as he could, but he needed to be in control of himself. 

 

His breathing was uneven as he thrust into you over and over again. The feeling of your pussy tightening around him sent waves of pleasure through him, while you were beginning to feel the same. The feeling of a warmth in your belly that was becoming hotter and more intense with each time he reentered you. Moans came from your lips as he slowly picked up the pace and your boobs began to sway and bounce. As his pace continued to pick up you felt your feet being lifted off the floor as he held you up by your hips and took full control of the situation. You helplessly grabbed at the cushions which did little to help as your moans grew louder, and he had to cover your mouth to silence you. “Shhh y-you’ll alert the guards…” he panted as he continued to thrust into you. 

 

“Mmm…” was your muffled reply as you squirmed.

 

“I-I’m so close…” he panted.

 

You could feel his cock pulsating within your folds signaling his need to release. You were close yourself as you felt the sensation in your belly increasing. It was like a tight, burning knot that was close to snapping. Hanzo was well aware of it’s presence too as your cunt grew tighter around him. He knew you were close, and he was waiting for it. He wanted to feel your release, to fill you up as you reached your climax. “(Y/n),” he breathed in your ear. “Come for me.”

 

It was all you needed to hear to make it happen. It was like a tight cord snapping as that knot burst in your lower regions. You stiffened as you came for Hanzo, eyes rolling in the back of your head at the pure pleasure and intensity of it. As your walls clamped down hard on him from your release, he thrust into you as deep as he could, cock pulsating as he did and released his cum inside you. As you fell against the couch weakly, he was only supporting you by your hips.

 

He removed his hand from your mouth, moving it to your belly as he pulled you back against him into a passionate kiss. You could feel his seed filling you up, ribbons of cum shooting out into your cunt. It felt warm and right to you as the sticky fluid forced it’s way from your slit to drip down your legs. You moaned into the kiss, ignoring the mess that was dripping onto the armrest of the couch and the floor. Hanzo pulling away from the kiss made you whimper in protest. “Shhh, we need to clean up incase someone walks in,” he reminded you making your blush dark. “Don’t worry, my dear. No one will ever find out.”


	4. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds he can't hold back his urges...even if you're asleep...

****_ Genji x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is before Genji’s ‘death’, and I changed what the theme of the challenge was. I believed this would be more fun than the ‘in the impala’ challenge, plus it wouldn’t have fit the futuristic setting of Overwatch. _

 

Genji smiled as he stared at your sleeping form as you lay sleeping in the bed you two shared. You were so gorgeous and fascinating to him. You were nothing like the other women he’d meet at the clubs and bars he frequented. No, you were this exquisite creature that was nothing like he’d ever seen before. A foreign creature that he wanted all to himself, which shocked him. He’d never had such a desire to claim someone as his own and never let you go. As he came to this realization he found himself reaching out to caress your cheek as he studied your face. 

 

Your skin was silky smooth, lips pink, plump, and inviting. God he wanted to feel them against his like he had earlier, to feel your skin. He felt himself getting a hard on at the lewd thoughts he was starting to have of ravishing your body. He bit his bottom lip as he eyed your sleeping form, eyes lingering where the sheets ended. They were preventing him from seeing your bare body beneath them as they rested in a way that just managed to conceal your breasts from him.

 

He pushed himself on his hands and knees, unable to hold himself back as he slid out from under the sheets so that he hovered above your sleeping form. He licked his lips as he stared down at you. He felt an intense hunger within himself as he stared at you, he needed you  _ now _ . He reached out, pulling away the sheets to reveal your glorious breasts to him. The nipples perked instantly at the cool air that met them, and he smirked as he looked you over. Hickeys were clear on your neck and collarbone, but he wanted to make more. He  _ needed _ to make more, to ensure you knew who you belonged to now.

 

He sat back on his thighs before reaching out and grabbing your boobs. He froze as your body stiffened slightly before relaxing. He waited a few moments to ensure you were still asleep before beginning to massage and squeeze them. They were so soft and round, the perfect size for him to grasp onto and fondle all he wanted. He let his thumbs graze over your nipples as he eyed the pink buds. They were perked up just for him, and he licked his lips. His mouth was watering at the thought of sucking on them, imagining you mewling beneath him and moaning.

 

He leaned down, breathing in your scent before flicking his tongue out to touch your nipple on your right breast. He was slow to take it in his mouth, gently sucking on it and enjoying the milky smell that emitted from it. His other hand continued to squeeze and massage your other breast. He paused hearing a faint moan escape you, and he looked up to see you were still fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he continued to suck on your nipple. It seemed to be his luck you were a heavy sleeper, or he might have been strangled or worse by you if you freaked out. 

 

He continued to fondle and suck on your breasts for some times before he grew bored. He hummed softly, pulling away to take your hand in his and kiss the back of it. He couldn’t get enough of you as he let your hand fall onto the sheets again before pulling away all the covers. He moved his hands down along the curves of your body before they rested on your hips. He could easily see your pussy was wet for him. Even in your sleep you yearned for him. He took in a shaky breath at the thought of you possibly dreaming about him. Of all the lewd things he could do to you, that he was  _ about to do to you _ .

 

He positioned his throbbing cock at your entrance and moaned at the warmth that brushed against it. He swallowed hard as he makes himself wait a bit longer. He wanted this to last, to make you come for him as many times as he can, to fuck you in as many ways as possible before you wake up. Just the idea was turning him on even more and making his cock ache worse. He was going to come at just the idea of fucking you in such a way. 

 

He started to rub his dick along the outside of your slit and against your clit. He grunted as the simple feeling was sending waves of pleasure through his body, but he knew it would do nothing to satisfy him until he was balls deep inside of your tight, warm cavern. He positioned himself before you, precum dripping from the tip of his dick and the rest of it wet with your juices. He closed his eyes before shoving his way inside of you in one swift movement. He moaned deep in his chest at the feeling of your tight walls around his aching cock.

 

You felt  _ divine  _ to him, and he wanted more and more of you as a result. He pulled out before thrusting up into you as deep as he could as he stared at your sleeping face. He wanted to see you squirm in your sleep, make you feel things you weren’t sure you were dreaming of or were actually reality. He pulled out of you again before starting a brisk pace as he wanted as much of you as he could get. The soft moans and whimpers that were coming from your sleeping form were making him even hotter as he fucked you, desperately chasing the high he’d been needing. 

 

With each hard thrust, he could feel your walls getting tighter around him and your moans becoming more frequent and louder. How you were still asleep was beyond him, but he didn’t care so long as you didn’t wake. His hips continued to snap forward at a rough pace as he dropped his chin to his chest. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead and chest from how much effort he was putting into this and how aroused he was. He could feel spit dribbling down his chin as he drooled and his dick was beginning to pulsate at he reached his peak.

 

He gave one last deep thrust up into you as he released thick streams of cum inside your cunt. He thrust inside a few more times, letting your walls milk the last of his seed from his cock. He sighed and struggled to get his breath back as he hung his head. He stared down at you and watched his cum drip out of of your slit as he pulled out of you. He wanted to continue to have his way with you, but he was exhausted now. He’d have to wait till the next time he had a chance to do this again. 

 

He cleaned himself up before laying beside your sleeping form. He kissed your forehead and pulled you close to him. No matter what happened next he was going to ensure you’d remain at his side.


	5. BlowJobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is being stubborn, and you aren't going to let him keep doing so. So, you take matters into your own hands and help him...loosen up.

_ Hanzo x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is after he ‘kills’ Genji, and it takes place around Reflections. _

 

Holiday time was always difficult for Hanzo after everything that’d happened, but he was lucky to not be completely alone during this time. He had you at his side, and he was extremely grateful as a result. He smiled just slightly at this thought, but he was still finding himself having a hard time to feel happy. He missed his family, but he missed one person in particular more than anyone else. His brother; Genji. 

 

A hand on his shoulder reminded him of who was with him, and he looked over at you. Your (e/c) eyes were knowing as you sat beside him on the couch. No words were said for some time. The two of you just sat in a comfortable silence. You were to first to do something however, turning towards him. “You’re thinking of him again, aren’t you?”

 

“Hm…”

 

“Why don’t you try going to speak with him? You know where he is…”

 

“No...he may have accepted who he is, but I...I can’t…”

 

“You’re so stubborn…but maybe I can help with that…”

 

“What do you mean? H-Hime...wait what are you-!”

 

He stiffened as you suddenly moved off the couch to slide into his lap. “Helping you relax,” you whispered in his ear before kissing him. He was contemplating pushing you away, but as your lips moved downward to kiss his neck he decided against it. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t becoming aroused by your sudden control of the situation. He could feel his bulge forming in his jeans, and he could tell you were aware of it aswell.

 

You smirked against his skin as you worked to take off his beige coat. You were slow to unzip it on purpose. You wanted him to have to wait for his relief, and you were enjoying watching him squirm for you. He helped you get it off once it was completely unzipped leaving him in a darker beige shirt. You decided this could stay, you yourself wanting to move this along. Your mouth was watering at the idea of tasting him again since you’d not had sex in some time. 

 

Your slender fingers hooked into his jeans, and you heard him take a sharp intake of breath. You giggled before unbuttoning his jeans and helping him slide them down leaving him in his underwear. You could see his cock straining against the fabric practically begging you to free it. You rested a hand on it, rubbing and teasing him. You heard a moan escape him as his hips bucked upward into your palm. “Your so hard for me,” you breathed as you felt his dick throbbing.

 

“Ah…(y/n)...please…” he whined.

 

“Hm...will you perhaps think of speaking to your brother?” you asked as you stopped your palm.

 

“Y-Yes...please…” he whimpered. 

 

“Alright, but you have to promise me you will.”

 

“I p-promise! (Y/n),  _ please... _ c-can we discuss th-this later.”

 

“Hm...I suppose…”

 

You slowly pulled him undergarments off, his dick popping upward as it was freed. You could see just how hard he was for you now, cock fully erect and standing tall before you. You smiled as you reached out and wrapped your fingers around it. He stiffened at the feeling, eyes closed as he threw his head back against the couch cushion. You smiled up at him, enjoying his facial expressions as you slowly began to pump his dick, hand lightly squeezing him as you did. “U-Use your m-mouth…” he ordered in a breathy voice.

 

You obeyed, leaning forward and licking the tip of his dick. He shuddered, and you could taste the salty flavor of pre-cum on the tip of your tongue. You licked the tip a few more times before taking his cock in your mouth. It was soft on your tongue, but firm all the same. You hummed contently as you slowly eased his cock into your mouth and felt it hit the back of your throat. You gagged, and he groaned as his hand found it’s way to the back of your head. “Relax y-your throat,” he ordered.

 

He buried his fingers in your (h/c) locks before slowly guiding you further down his dick as it slid down your throat. You struggled to not gag on him as you tried to relax, a noise of protest coming from you. His moans encouraged you however, and he slowly helped pull your head back. You coughed a little as he pulled his cock all the way out of your mouth. “Look up at me.”

 

You did as told, (e/c) eyes meeting his gold ones. They were hazy with lust and desire as he looked down at you. He slowly thrust his dick down your throat again. He loved the feeling of your warm mouth around his dick and his dick sliding down your throat. He moaned as he pulled out again before starting a slow rhythm of thrusts in and out of your mouth. As he thrust in again you felt his dick throbbing as he was getting closer to his release. “Good girl…” he praised. “I’m so c-close…”

 

He pulled out of your mouth, taking his cock in his hand as he tightened his grip on your hair. “Open up,” he said as he stared down into your eyes. Your mouth hung open, tongue sticking out as you stared up at Hanzo. He pumped his cock at a fast pace as he positioned himself over your face. He couldn’t wait to see you with his cum all over your face. Just the thought pushed him to his release. 

 

He threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he came. White spurts of cum shooting out all over your face. You had to close your eyes to prevent any from getting in them, feeling the sticky fluid splashing onto your face and falling into your mouth. You moaned at the salty flavor of his cum that fell onto your tongue. You waited patiently as he pumped the last of his seed out onto your face, ensuring he got all of it onto you.

 

He breathed heavily as he slowly opened his eyes again and looked down at you. He grinned slightly seeing it stuck in your hair and all over your face. “Swallow,” he said seeing it in your mouth, and you obeyed, swallowing it all. You shuddered at the warm feeling in your stomach before looking up at him. “You’ve been a good girl, Hime,” he said. “Now go get cleaned up. I have to prepare to go visit my brother.” You nodded obediently as you smiled up at him. It seemed your plan had been successful.


	6. Caught Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're masturbating to your crush...who just happens to walk in as you do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: I am currently taking finals so chapters may be posted a bit slower my apologies!

_ Genji x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is after Genji’s ‘death’. _

 

You bit your lip as you struggled to hold in your moans while you looked down at your fingers that were currently hidden within the folds of your pussy. You hadn’t meant to start doing this tonight, but you’d started having lewd thoughts about a certain Overwatch member. A certain Overwatch member who just happened to be your crush, and you were certain was dating the team’s doctor who also happened to save his life. You took in a sharp breath as your thumb grazed over your sensitive nub. Your body stiffened slightly, and you fisted your sheets with another hand. “G-Genji…” you whispered his name as you fingered yourself.

 

However, you weren’t seeing your fingers pumping in and out of your cunt, you were seeing Genji’s fingers instead. His white, cybernetic fingers grazing against your walls with skillful knowledge.You closed your eyes, imagining him praising you for how good you were being and preparing you so you’d be ready for him to take you and claim you as his. You were so focused on chasing your pleasure-filled climax and thinking of the ninja that you didn’t hear the door click as it opened. You went rigid hearing a voice, “Hey, (y/n), are you busy? We need to ta-”

 

You slowly turned your head in the direction of the man’s voice as you felt your fingers freeze in place. Your once pleasurable experience was now riddled with guilt and fear. You could only stare at the green visor that stared back from across the room. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. What could you tell him? That you were masturbating to the thought of him fucking you? No, he would probably think you were disgusting. You thought he’d turn and walk away, but he was unmoving, and his visor continued to stare in your direction.

 

You looked away after a few moments shamefully. Why was he just staring? What was he thinking? You felt a strong discomfort in your belly as you felt your cheeks burning up.Why couldn’t he just go away? The longer he stayed, the worse it got. You slowly pulled your fingers out, breath hitching slightly as they were removed, and you couldn’t hold back a slight whimper as you were denying your own orgasm. You were so focused on avoiding looking at the man that you jumped as his hand snaked around your waist before his other rested on your inner thigh near your slit. You stiffened as he pulled your against his surprisingly warm chest. You’d always thought it would’ve felt cool, but he was like a warm furnace. You could hear the soft hum of his cybernetic body, and you flinched as his head nested itself against your neck. You could feel his smooth helmet pressed into your skin, and you shuddered. “Genji wh-what are you…?”

 

He hushed you. “Helping you.”

 

“I-ah…” you couldn’t say what you’d intended to as he pressed a digit into your folds. 

 

“Just relax…” he murmured in your ear.

 

“Wh-Why are you d-doing this…?” you moaned as he slid two fingers inside you.

 

“Because I know how you feel, (y/n),” he said softly in your ear. “And I think it’s time I show you how I feel as well…”

 

“G-Genji...wh-what? Wait h-how did you…” you gasped before he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of your wet cunt.

 

“Relax, Hime,” he whispered as he continued to expertly build you up to an orgasm.

 

You could tell he’d done this before, and you felt a slight pang of jealousy at the idea. However, you let it slide as he added another finger and made you into a moaning mess with ease. He chuckled in amusement at your reactions as you writhed against his chest, throwing your head back against his shoulder. He loved seeing you like this. He’d been waiting for an opportunity to present himself and although he’d not been expecting something quite like this, he wasn’t complaining. This was his time to show you just how much he loved you, but he wasn’t expecting your next words that completely threw him off. “W-What about you and A-Angela?” 

 

“What?” he asked, freezing up, and you looked over at him with glazed eyes.

 

“I-I said, what about you and Angela?”

 

“What do you mean what about me and Angela?”

 

“A-Aren’t you together?”

 

He couldn’t help bursting out laughing as he shook his head. You thought they had a thing? He felt bad for laughing at you as you looked away with red cheeks, but he couldn’t help it. He eventually managed to compose himself enough to think of a proper answer. He reached out and cupped your cheek, turning your face slightly to look at him. “No, we’re not, and I apologize if you thought we were. It must’ve made how you felt much more difficult...but I assure you, we are just friends. I only had my eyes on one girl and that was you, (y/n).”

 

“Genji…”

 

He hushed you as he gently moved his fingers against your sensitive cunt. You stiffened, and he whispered for you to turn away. You obeyed him as he continued to finger you with one hand while his other hand disappeared behind you. You heard a click followed by a soft hissing noise before a sigh came from him. A few items were placed to the side, and you dared peek to the side. You gasped slightly seeing his helmet in several pieces as it sat on the bed beside you. “I thought I told you not to look,” said Genji, and you flushed red.

 

“I-I’m sorry…”

 

“I’ll have to punish you later,” he whispered in your ear. “Turn your head.”

 

You obeyed and turned your head to be greeted with soft amber eyes and a heavily scarred, but still incredibly handsome face. Your jaw dropped slightly, and you noted his bright green hair that seemed to complement his personality. “Surprised?” he asked. “Or horrified?”

 

“You’re so handsome…”

 

“Heh...wasn’t expecting that from you…”

 

“Shut up, you are,” you said only to yelp as he thrust his fingers deeper inside of you.

 

“Hmph, make me.”

 

You didn’t have to be told twice as you kissed him, and he increased the speed of his fingers. You felt your muscles tightening as he did, and you could feel a burning sensation in the pit of your stomach. He hummed into the kiss, grinding against your ass, and you moaned against his lips. He moved his mouth down to your neck, kissing your skin and enjoying the feeling of your flesh. “G-Genji…”

 

“Yes, (y/n)?”

 

“I’m close…”

 

He hummed in response before removing his fingers and denying you your orgasm a second time. You whined, and he chuckled before letting you go and standing up. He looked at you laying on the bed and licked his lips. “Don’t worry I’m far from done with punishing you.”

 

“You’re cruel…”

 

“And you aren’t? You make me crazy (y/n), crazy to feel you and crazy in love with you. Now flip over...I am going to make you regret not listening to me~.”


	7. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo requests that you two try something different. As his wife, who are you to refuse him?

_ Hanzo x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is before Genji’s ‘death’. You and Hanzo are married. _

 

It was something he wanted to try. He’d said it was a surprise, but he promised you’d enjoy it. You had been reluctant, but here you were now after accepting his request. He smiled as he overlooked your bare body. You were the definition of perfection to him. Flawless skin glowing under the pale moonlight that fluttered through the window. By god you were gorgeous. 

 

He was silent as he moved toward you, taking in the tattoo on your back that displayed who you belonged to. The Shimada clan symbol was in the center of your back which bound you to him and the clan. He smiled as he reached out to gently grasp your (h/l) (h/c) hair between his fingers. He smirked as you stiffened slightly. You’d obviously not heard his approach, but he wasn’t surprised by this. Having been born a Shimada, he’d been trained and was skillful in the arts of a ninja. 

 

He brought your hair to his face, taking in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that lingered from your shampoo. He let your hair slip through his fingers before moving close enough to where you felt his warm breath in the crook of your neck. He was cool and collected as he slowly snaked his arms around your waist, his clothed figure pressing to your bare back. “Are you ready?” he asked softly, and you nodded.

 

He closed his eyes as his tattoo glowed a faint blue, lighting the dark room just a bit more as it mixed with the moonlight. Slowly it came to life, the pair of blue dragons being summoned in smaller forms as they coiled themselves around their master’s arm before finding rest upon his shoulders. He looked to both of them briefly before they moved away from him to move in front of you.

 

You eye-smiled at the duo that you were quite familiar with due to all the time you spent with Hanzo and your relationship. You watched as they listened to Hanzo’s silent commands and made space between you both before they grew larger to fill a majority of the room as they reverted to their larger forms. Your eyes widened in wonder at what your archer had planned. 

 

He leaned close to your neck, kissing you between your neck and shoulder before kissing behind your ear. You shivered at his feather light kisses, and he hummed amusement. You squirmed slightly in his arms as you felt the watching eyes of his dragons. You whimpered slightly, and he hushed you softly. “Do not worry, my cherry blossom. They’re here to help. Just let us take the lead.”

 

Suddenly he was gone from your side. You felt vulnerable as the dragons stared down at you before they began to move. You gasped slightly as they coiled around you and gently picked you up between them. The odd feeling of their scales upon your bare body sent shivers through you of both arousal and desire. As they moved, one carefully moved you so you sat on the other, and you felt the scale brushing against your butt and pussy as it moved beneath you. It was the oddest sensation, but it made you yearning to be satisfied.

 

You closed your eyes as they continued to move you between them and press against you. The movement of his dragons was proving to work as he had hoped, their scaly skin creating wonderful friction against your bare flesh and creating a show for him. He loved seeing you writhe between them as they brushed against your body in a teasingly sensual way. It was making him undeniably excited as he finished undressing himself. 

 

He stalked forward like a lion hunting its prey as the dragons distracted you from him with ease. The slowed their movement and pressed you between them firmly as their master moved closer. You whimpered in protest as they stilled, body twitching. He loved how they’d made it so your back was to him yet again, but he would see the slick running down your inner thighs from your arousal. It made him want to fuck you even more, but he wanted this to go as he’d fantasized. 

 

He snapped his fingers and they pressed more tightly together to keep your body firmly in place as they lifted you slightly so you were dangling in the air. The dragons were the only thing keeping you held up, and you gasped as you prayed they’d not drop you as your feet left the ground. Hanzo was quiet as he moved behind you, kneeling to get a better look at your dripping cunt. “Do you still trust me?” inquired Hanzo as he paused to ensure you were still comfortable.

 

“Y-Yes…” you whispered.

 

“Then let us proceed,” he murmured before leaning towards your inner thigh.

 

You shuddered as he slowly lapped up your juices that had slid down your leg. The feeling of his warm tongue surprising you since you couldn’t see him. He swallowed the juices, savoring your taste as he hummed approval. You tasted just as good as he thought, if not better. He licked his lips as he eyed your soaking wet slit, but he wasn’t doing that today. He had other plans. Tonight he intended to show you who you belonged to and have you begging for him to give you more.

 

You shivered as his hands rested against your waist before slowly moving to rub at your ass. You moaned his name softly in anticipation as you imagined him fucking you like this. He let out a low chuckle deep within his chest before you felt his length run along your slit. You stiffened, jaw dropping slightly as your heat begged for him to penetrate you. “How badly do you want me?” asked Hanzo in a low voice as he leaned over you and pressed the tip of his cock against your cunt. 

 

“H-Hanzo please…” you whimpered as your cheeks heated up.

 

“What was that?” he asked as he purposefully pulled away slightly.

 

“R-Really badly!” you whined.

 

“What do you want me to do to you?”

 

You squirmed between the dragons as he waited and whimpered, “F-Fuck me please…”

 

“Say it louder. Tell me how.”

 

“Fuck me please!” you cried louder as you were unable to withstand him holding this out any longer. “I can’t wait any longer!”

 

“As you wish, Hime.”

 

In one swift thrust he was inside of you, and you gasped in surprise at the sudden fullness you felt. Hanzo groaned as he leaned over you, and you felt his breath on your back. He stilled for several moments, savoring the feeling of how wonderfully your walls firmly grabbed at his cock. You shuddered at the feeling of him beginning to slowly move out of you. Inch by inch he went, and you felt immense waves of pleasure with each miniscule movement he made. “H-Hanzo…” you moaned as he finished pulling all the way out.

 

He smiled before beginning to thrust into you in a rhythmic pattern. He loved hearing the  elicit moans coming from your plump lips with each powerful thrust he gave into your wonderfully tight cunt. The sounds were like music to his ears, and he craved it all. His hands roamed your body making your back arch into his touch, and he groaned in pleasure. He smirked hearing his dragon's throaty rumbles of approval at their master’s work as they craned their necks to watch him take you. He grunted as he thrust a bit harder into you, and you gasped slightly. “R-Right there…” you managed to get out.

 

He obliged as he continued to hit that spot. You could feel the familiar knot in your stomach tightening with each time his cock was pushed inside your cunt again. You grabbed at the dragon’s scales for leverage as your breathing became uneven, and he increased his speed. You could tell he was close from how his breathing was shaky, and he was moaning above you. You opened your mouth to warn him you weren’t going to be able to hold on anymore, but you were too late as a cry of ecstasy came from you. Your walls clamped down hard around hm as you came, and he wasn’t able to stop himself as he released with you. 

 

Your vision went white for a moment as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. Hanzo shuddered as your cunt took all of his seed, and he struggled to stand for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. You came to your senses after a few moments, and you relaxed. The warm feeling in your lower regions was comforting, and you sighed softly. Hanzo caught his breath before pulling out of you, and he smiled seeing your cunt dripping with your juices and his seed. “You were so good for me,” he praised as he held out his arms.

 

His dragons slowly uncoiled and moved you into their master’s arms. You could only hum in response as you watched the dragons shrink down to their normal size before going back to their rightful place in their master’s tattoo. Hanzo smiled down at you before carrying you to the bed you two shared and laying you down. He climbed into bed beside you before pulling you close and kissing you on the forehead. “I love you,” he murmured.

 

“I love you too.”


	8. Romantic Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romantic night out, Genji has two surprises to present to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long! I was busy with holiday stuff and had nothing prewritten ;-; I'm sorry! However, to make up for it I wrote my longest chapter yet for this story. Enjoy!
> 
> Aishiteru - 'I love you' in Japanese

****_Genji x Fem!Reader_

 

_Note: This is after Genji's ‘Death’._

 

_Note 2: Since it was confirmed that Genji still has his…’lower parts’, I’m going with non-synthetic dick...wow never thought I’d have to say something like that in a sentence. Alright...back to our regularly scheduled program...god my humor sucks._

  
  


You sighed comfortably as you leaned against the man. It had been a wonderful night. It was your anniversary with the Shimada, and he'd made it a magical experience. A romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant while on vacation in Switzerland and a walk through town in the snow...he knew just what to do to make your anniversary memorable. However, none of it was as great as spending time with your boyfriend.

 

You see...Genji wasn't always around nowadays. He'd been lucky this time to get time off, but with the newly reformed Overwatch, he was often busy and away. So this was a treat to you to have him by your side. You hummed softly as you two got to the hotel you were staying in and got in the elevator. “You seem happy,” he commented as he pressed the button for your floor.

 

“I am,” you agreed as the elevator closed and started to move. “I got to spend a wonderful evening with you.”

 

You swore you could hear him grinning as he replied, “You're too sweet, (y/n).”

 

“I'm telling the truth!”

 

“I can tell. However, the night is still young. Come I've two more surprises for you.”

 

You tilted your head as the elevator dinged to tell you that you were at your destination. He squeezed your hand before leading you to your suite. As you entered, you paused a few feet in as you noticed something was off. There were rose petals scattered across the floor leading down the hall. The door clicked behind you followed by a , and you jumped slightly before turning around. Your heart nearly stopped at what greeted you.

 

Genji had his helmet off and was smiling nervously at you. However, what shook you more was what he was doing. He was getting down on a knee as he held a small black box in his hands. Your jaw dropped as you turned fully towards the Shimada. He held the box up to you and opened it as he spoke, “(Y/n)...the last year we've been together I...you've made me the happiest man alive. You were there for me through the good times and the bad, and I'd love nothing more than for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

 

Your mind was racing as tears formed in your eyes. You could hardly answer as you sputtered, “Y-yes...yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!”

 

He chuckled at your response and stood up as you tackled him into a hug. He kissed your cheek as he held you close. You responded by turning your head and kissing him passionately. He was more than willing to do the same as he picked you up and started carrying you further into the suite, both of you kicking off your shoes in the process. He broke the kiss as he set you on the bed and took the box from you to fish out the ring. You gave him a small smile as he took your hand and slid it upon your finger. He then brought the back of your hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “Mine,” he said softly before moving away to grab another box and pulling out his own ring to slide on.

 

He returned shortly after and took your chin between his fingers. His eyes were soft and full of affection and love as he gazed at you. You felt your heart pounding hard in your chest as he leaned in to capture your lips with his own. You kissed him back as he slid his arm around your waist to bring you up against him. Your hands rested against his chest as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. You moaned into it, and he hummed approval against your lips before pulling away to leave you flushed red. “I see you liked your present, yes?” he asked.

 

“Of course, you caught me off guard. However, I loved it,” you replied.

 

“Well like I said I have another present for you as well.”

 

“Oh?”

 

He leaned forward to kiss you again in a more passionate manner. You quickly got the hint as his tongue flickered out to graze your plump lips. Your lips parted to give him access, and his tongue dipped between them. Your eyes shut as he ravaged your mouth, and he made sure to explore all of it. He wanted to remember this. To remember all of you.

 

Your hands grasped fistfuls of his shirt, and you groaned as his hand on your waist moved to rest against your lower back as the other rested between your shoulder blades. His fingers quickly found the zipper to the back of your dress and latched on before slowly unzipping it. You shivered at the cool air that touched your now bare skin as he slid your dress off without breaking the kiss.

 

You shivered as he touched your skin, cherishing your softness. You moaned, tugging at his clothes, and he broke the kiss to pull them away and exposing his warm metal chest to you. You could see the hesitation in his eyes. This was the first time since you’d been together you two were taking things so far, and you weren’t sure if he’d done anything like this since his near death experience. You reached up and cupped his cheek to assure him. He leaned into your touch as he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. “Relax,” you said softly. “I’ve told you before...I love you no matter what, Genji. How you look doesn’t matter to me-” You moved your hand from his cheek to rest over his heart. “What beats inside does.”

 

He smiled slightly. “You sound just like my Master, (y/n).”

 

You smiled back. “Is that a good thing?”

 

“I’d say yes.”

 

You two met in another, more heated kiss as Genji pushed you back till you were lying beneath him on the bed. The silk sheets were nothing compared to the feeling of the man above you. His smooth metal chest pressed to your concealed breasts was warm and gleamed in the dim light of the bedroom. Your hands moved along the metallic surface as you marvelled at the craftsmanship of whoever had built such a masterpiece, and you effectively earned a moan from the Shimada as your hands roamed his body. Ever so slowly your hands found there way to his hair, and your fingers found themselves entangled in his short green locks.

 

You tugged gently, eliciting a growl from deep within his chest, and you shuddered as he pulled up upward so he could work on unclasping your bra. It took a few tries, but you felt the item loosen around your body as your breasts were released from their chains. He pulled away slightly leaving both of you breathless as he pulled the clothing away, tossing it to the floor. You stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and a face flushed red. He was so damn sexy like his as he unravelled before you.

 

His gaze was lustful as he overlooked your body. His vibrant amber eyes locking on your own before he leaned down and kissed your cheek. His kisses slowly trailed downward to your neck as his hands rested upon your breasts and began lightly massaging them with an occasional squeeze here and there. You whimpered as he licked your neck, pulling on his hair in response. He growled and bit your neck lightly in retaliation causing a moan to slip from your lips.

 

You could feel him grinning against your skin as one of his hands left your breast. You gasped as he started rubbing at your slit, your panties the only thing stopping him from touching it directly. He hummed amusement against your neck as he slowly rubbed at you through the fabric, and you squirmed a little. “G-Genji...please…” you moaned. “Don’t tease me…”

 

“But you’re so cute like this~,” he purred as he kissed your neck.

 

“Genji!”

 

He laughed before hooking a finger into the front of them and sliding them off. He smirked as he dipped a finger inside you, and you gasped slightly. He grinned as he slid his finger slowly out and brought it up to look at the shimmering slick on it. He slowly brought it to his mouth, tasting it, and sucking on it. He removed it from his mouth with a slick ‘pop’ sound before eyeing you. “Delicious,” he purred, and you swore your face was as red as a ripe tomato. Damn him.

 

“N-No fair…” you stammered. “You’re still w-wearing all your clothes!”

 

He chuckled as he slid off his pants revealing the rest of his metal body. “Better?” he asked, and you nodded before frowning slightly.

 

“Genji how is this...going to…?”

 

“Don’t worry,” he assured looking entertained by your utterly confused expression. “They’re still in one piece-” He moved his hand to undo a lower compartment which made his dick spring free. “See?”

 

“I...yeah…” you said with wide eyes as you couldn’t help but stare. He was quite large, and you’d only ever done something like this once before. It made you wonder if he’d fit.

 

You were dragged from your thoughts as he slid a finger within you, and you shuddered beneath him. He grinned, watching you squirm as he added a second, then a third. He continued to pump them in and out, driving you closer and closer to the edge as you grabbed at the bed sheets and let whimpers and moans trail from your lips. God did he love seeing you like this. All undone before him and completely at his mercy. It was beautiful. “G-Genji…” you whimpered. “I’m close…”

 

“Then come for me,” he breathed, and you did.

 

Your release was hot and intense as you grinded against his fingers, mind hazy as you came apart before him. You were panting and sweating as your eyes fluttered shut, and you let out a loud moan that managed to rip it’s may from your throat. He slowly pulled his fingers out as you stilled against the sheets in a huffing mess. “(Y/n),” he said gently. “Look at me.” Your eyes opened slowly to gaze up at your lover. He smiled slightly before moving his fingers to your lips.

 

You obediently took them in your mouth, sucking your own juices from them and savoring the tangy flavor. He loved seeing the way your little pink tongue darted out to lap up every bit you could get off his fingers. It was warm and strange in a way, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He began to pull his fingers free leaving you whimpering, and he hushed you. He leaned down and kissed you as he positioned himself at your entrance.

 

You felt the head of his dick press to your wet pussy, and you whined in protest as the need to have him inside of you grew. He chuckled into the kiss as he forced his tongue inside your warm cavern and dominated it yet again. Your eyes closed as your tongues danced together, and your hands found themselves in his hair and against the back of his neck to pull him closer once again. He growled as you tugged at his hair, before he started pushing into you. You gasped into the kiss, and he took the chance to shove his tongue further down your throat.

 

The feeling of him slowly starting to move in and out of you was something you hadn’t felt in quite some time. Blissful waves of pleasure clouded your mind as your bodies intertwined against the silky sheets of the bed. Your mind was hazy as you lost the ability to focus on anything else except the feeling of him, and his soft praises that he sang upon your lips and in your ear.

 

Time seemed to slow as Genji took his time with you, ravaging your lips with his own as his hand grasped yours. Your fingers laced together with his as he pressed your hand into the soft sheets and kissed your cheek. Your moans mixed with his filling the otherwise silent room with the sounds of your passionate love making. His head found its way to the crook of your neck, his hot breath in your ear making you shudder beneath him. “(Y/n)...” he said unevenly. “A-Aishiteru…”

 

“I love you too...Genji…” you panted, and he moved to kiss you lovingly as you two shared your release, before finding your way beneath the sheets into a comfortable sleep with the Shimada cradling you close to his chest.


	9. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo decide to try doing some stuff after a scene in a movie takes place, but he doesn't know that you're hiding something from him...
> 
> Note: This chapter was a collab, should I do another one?

_ Hanzo x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is after Reflections. _

 

You looked nervously at Hanzo as he closed the bedroom door behind him. You two had ended up here after you two had watched a movie that had...a well... _ steamy _ scene in it. It had been Hanzo that suggested you two go to your room and  _ try it.  _ Unfortunately, your current boyfriend didn’t exactly think to ask you if you’d had sex before, so your nerves were getting the best of you as he turned his full attention to you. His steps were slow and purposeful as he neared you. His eyes giving nothing away as he stopped only a few inches away from your sitting form.

 

You tilted your head to look up at him. He seemed to be thinking, and you wondered what he was planning. He reached out a hand to cup your cheek as his thumb brushed against your smooth skin, and you leaned into his touch. He suddenly dipped his down to capture your lips. You could feel the difference in emotion from how he normally kissed you. His kisses were normally soft and gentle, but this one was firm and held so much more emotion. Passion, fire, desire...all of it was so much more... _ alive _ .

 

He moved his hands to pick you up and move you into the center of the bed. The bed dipped as he crawled a bit on top of it as he kissed you, hands roaming to slip beneath your shirt. You jumped slightly as his calloused fingers danced against your skin. He smiled in amusement against your lips and murmured, “Why are you so jumpy, my love? Has it been a long time since someone has touched you in such a manner?”

 

“N-No...I…”

 

“Then what’s wrong, Hime?” he asked pulling away to stare at you.

 

You gulped before saying softly, “H-Hanzo...this...this is my first time…”

 

His facial expression went from concern straight to amusement, “Oh really?”

 

“Yes…” you said shyly.

 

“Well then, I will make sure to make this...enjoyable,” Hanzo said slyly as he bit your neck, tugging at your skin and leaving a dark mark. His hands grabbed your thighs hard, feeling the denim press into your skin.

 

You gave a sharp intake of breath, lips parted in an ‘o’ shape of surprise by the man’s dominance and the feeling of him pressing the fabric of your jeans against your smooth skin. You could feel a wetness slowly forming at your arousal and blushed as you whimpered with want. “Tell me you want it, Hime,” Hanzo whispered into your ear as he unbuttoned your pants.

 

“Hanzo...please...I need you,” you whimpered. He didn’t hesitate to rip your pants off and toss them to the floor, grabbing your panties and tugging them down slowly, sitting up and looking down. He smiled as he saw your pussy getting wetter, teasingly pressing a finger against your clit.

 

You shuddered at his foreign touch on your clit, breath hitching. “A-Ah…” He grinned as he pulled your shirt up and off, revealing your (f/c) lace bra. He slid a hand behind your back and unlatched it, pulling it off to reveal your breasts. He took a sharp intake of air when he saw them, slowly pressing his fingers against your nipples. Twisting and rubbing them, he teased you until you craved more, so much more. He stood up and pulled his pants off, revealing his black briefs that were straining against his throbbing cock.

 

“Mind assisting me, Hime?” Hanzo asked as he looked you in the eyes. 

 

You blushed and sat up, hooking your fingers in his briefs before pulling them down. Your eyes widened at the sight of his cock. It was medium in length and decently thick, and you were somewhat nervous upon seeing it. You looked up at him, not quite sure what to say. “This is the part where you suck it so it fits inside you a bit more easily, beautiful,” Hanzo said teasingly.

 

You nodded, embarrassed before tentatively licking the tip of his cock before starting to suck on it. You could hear breathy moans from the man as you grew a bit more bold, bobbing your head up and down as you sucked his cock, tasting the pre on your tongue. He groaned as he grabbed the back of your head, forcing more of his length into your mouth before feeling the back of your throat. He pressed it there for a few moments before pulling his cock out, seeing as string of your spit trailing from his member, “I think you’re ready, Hime.”

 

You nodded a little too eagerly and awkwardly looked away as your cheeks grew dark in embarrassment. “I- yes…” you said licking your lips. He nodded as he moved down the bed and pressed his cock between your legs, pushing it slowly into your dripping pussy. He grunted as he felt you tighten around the head of his member, pressing it a bit harder until his length was halfway in. You felt a sharp pain and cried out, looking down to see a bit of blood dripping out. 

 

“It’s okay, Hime, do not worry, that is just your hymen breaking. You’re no longer a virgin, so tell me, how does it feel that I took it?” Hanzo asked looking to you, his face an inch from yours.

 

“I...good,” you said looking into his eyes. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to take it.”

 

Hanzo smiled and he kissed you, “Good.” He started thrusting into you, slowly at first as he pushed every inch deeper into you.

 

You moaned into the kiss, whining on occasion as it still hurt a bit from time to time as he stretched you further and worked his way deeper inside of you with each thrust. Hanzo moaned feeling you clenching down on him with each thrust, making it harder for him not to simply release his seed inside you right away. He grunted as he thrust deeper inside you, and your nails dug into his skin. He moaned out, feeling you claw him, his blood slowly trickling down his back.

 

He was doing his best at holding back, but he thrust into you faster and faster, feeling you tighten around his throbbing cock. “I-I can’t hold it in…” he moaned out.

 

“D-Don’t,” you moaned before kissing him, running your fingers through his hair.

 

Hanzo let out one more grunt as he pressed every inch of his cock deep inside of you, making you tighten around it. You felt it twitch as a hot, thick string of cum pumped out of his member. Thick line after thick line poured from his cock into you, filling you up as he bit down on your shoulder. His teeth dug into you as he finally pulled out slowly. You gasped feeling filled up as he pulled out, a string of white coming from the tip of his cock. Your fingers moved downward to rub at your clit as you pushed yourself over the edge, moaning as you orgased yourself and relaxed against the sheets.

 

Hanzo gasped and caught his breath, “S-so...what do you think?”

 

You looked up at him and bit your lip, “Again, please?”

 

Hanzo smiled, “Anything for you, Hime.”


	10. Blindfolds

_ Genji x Fem!Reader _

 

_ Note: This is before Genji’s ‘death’ and is a slight AU version loosely based off my series Deadly Desire where it is past based. _

 

**NOTE: ‘Koneko’ means Kitten in Japanese**

 

Genji yawned as he stretched, loosening his tie as he walked into his room. “God was that meeting exhausting,” said Genji.

 

“Well, I’m just glad you went,” you replied from where you sat on the bed. “I didn’t have to hear Hanzo chewing me out and claiming it’s my fault you don’t have an interest in the clan.”

 

Genji snorted. “He does that to you? Hmph, I’ll have to have a talk with him…” said Genji as he pulled off his tie before smirking at you. “Anyways...I hope I didn’t make you wait  _ too _ long.”

 

“Not at all,” you replied with a smile as he rested his hands on either side of you.

 

“Good. Then I hope you’re ready because I’m  _ starved _ ,” he said as he licked his lips and kissed you.

 

You closed your eyes as you kissed him back, your body moving on it’s own as you slung your arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He hummed approval, tilting his head as he swiped his tongue against your bottom lip. You let him in, his tongue battling your own as he elicited a moan from you. You could feel him smirking before a soft fabric brushed against your eyelids, and they fluttered open to see darkness. You went to jolt away as Genji broke the kiss and spoke in a voice that calmed you and made you still, “Shhh it’s okay, (y/n). It’s just a blindfold...I figured we’d….try something different.”

 

“O-Okay…” you said a little hesitantly as you shut your eyes, and he tied it in place and made you stand.

 

“Do not worry...you will enjoy this,” he assured as he tugged at your yukata.

 

You felt the fabric loosen around you. He pulled it off, and you heard it fall in a pool at your feet. The feeling of the cool air touching your porcelain skin made you shiver and your nipples perk up. You heard Genji hum in approval again before you gasped at the feeling of the pad of his thumb brushing your left nipple. “Hm...you like this?” he asked as he rubbed the small pink nub with a finger, and you bit your lip as you nodded. “Speak.”

 

“H-Hai…” you whispered.

 

“What was that?” he asked as he pinched your nipple making you whimper.

 

“Hai,” you said louder.

 

“Good girl,” he praised as he removed his hand, leaving you wanting more. You heard him fumble with the buttons on his vest before he removed it and undid his shirt. You listened to him strip, unsure how much clothing he’d removed without a visual. A soft gasp left your plump lips as he hands suddenly seized you, lifting you up and onto the bed. You heard his soft chuckle in your ear before he nipped at your earlobe. His hands roamed your sides, feeling up your curves and smooth skin. “You have no idea how much I wanted to leave that meeting and come here to fuck you into the mattress, (y/n),” said Genji softly in your ear.

 

“Genji…” you whimpered softly, the desire for him to do as he said pooling up between your legs.

 

“Shhh Hime,” he whispered against your neck, and you shuddered as he pressed feather-light kisses to your skin. “Don’t worry...we will get there. I want to enjoy this.”

 

His hands ghosted over your thighs before his finger slid over your clothed pussy. You writhed beneath him, the teasing touch driving you mad. “G-Genji please…” you begged, and he smirked.

 

“You’re so wet you’ve ruined your panties, (y/n),” he purred as he kissed his way down to just above your navel. “Are you really that greedy to feel my cock inside you?” You bit your lip and earned a smack to your ass in response that forced a yelp from you. “Answer me.”

 

“H-Hai,” you squeaked, and Genji smirked as he slowly rubbed you through your panties making your breath hitch.

 

“ _ Koneko _ ,” he said in a low voice. “How does it feel?”

 

“G-Good…” you breathed as he continued to torment you by refusing to actually touch you... _ yet _ .

 

“I love all the little noises you’re making for me,” said Genji as you whimpered and squirmed. “However...I like making you scream more.”

 

You gasped as he tore of your panties in one swift motion, shredding them and tossing them aside. You barely adjusted to the sudden cold against your soaked pussy before you were suddenly filled with Genji’s cock. You yelped in surprise and felt Genji’s presence above you as he started to thrust into you at a quick, rapid pace. You felt a mix of an aching pain and building pleasure as he thrust deep inside you. Loud moans escaped you as you clutched at the sheets, trying to adjust to him as he pounded into you. “G-Genji…!” you gasped.

 

“Louder, koneko,” he huffed as he continued to slam into your dripping cunt. “Say my name...scream it.”

 

“Genji!” you shouted, and he smiled down at you.

 

“Good girl,” he panted before dipping down and capturing your lips with his own, and your hands found their way to his messy green hair. He pulled back slightly to stare at you through half-lidded, lust filled eyes. “I...I want everyone to know you’re mine...all mine…”

 

You were going to reply to him, but he kissed you again, tongue sliding between your lips and invading your mouth. You shuddered, tugging lightly on Genji’s hair as your tongues danced and eliciting a moan from him. Your back arched as his hand found its way to your breast, squeezing as he thrust up into you. The lewd slapping of flesh against flesh, and your dripping cunt being pounded were driving the Shimada mad with lust as he thrust into you at a faster pace.

 

He could hear the bed springs creaking and screaming in protest as he pounded you into the mattress. He was certain his brother could hear them, if not him, then the maids and guards certainly would. He knew there would be gossip among them tonight and tomorrow, but he didn’t care. You were  _ his _ ,  _ his _ fiancée,  _ his _ princess. No one else was going to take you from him, he’d love and cherish you forever, and you’d be treated like a queen. He moved his lips down to your cheek, peppering your face with kisses. “Daisuke (y/n)...daisuke, daisuke…”

 

“G-Genji…” you said breathlessly. “I’m c-close...”

 

He kissed you deeply, breathing on your lips, “Don’t hold back, my sweet koneko.”

 

Your body shuddered, chest pressing to Genji’s as your back arched and your orgasm overtook you. It was hard, fast, and breathtaking. You were seeing stars as you reached your climax, walls clenching down around Genji’s pulsating cock, and his breath hitched as he was driven to his release. You felt his hot cum fill your up, the man thrusting up towards your womb as he allowed your walls to milk him of his seed. As he finished his release, he bit down on your shoulder, claiming what was his and his alone.

 

He wanted everyone to know that you were marked by him. More specifically, he wanted his brother to know. Genji wasn’t stupid. He knew how his brother felt about you. It was clear in the way he looked at you. Clear in how close he would get to you, and Genji hated it. Yes, Genji had messed up in the beginning. He’d ignored and neglected you. He’d gone to bars and fucked other women. Hell, you’d  _ seen _ him do it. He’d hurt you badly, but he regretted it for sure and now that he’d gotten his head out of his ass, he was going to make up for everything. 

 

Your moans as he bit down on your neck, working on a hickey as he continued to thrust his cum up further towards your womb were like music to his ears. He could feel you squirming, your overly sensitive cunt being stimulated further was driving you mad and only arousing him further. He was far from done with you tonight. He was going to leave you covered in marks and fuck you so senseless that any possible thoughts of his brother would be gone and replaced with himself. Yes, it was somewhat selfish, but Genji didn’t want to lose you. Not now, not ever.


End file.
